Swimming
by watched 2 much tv
Summary: Weather on the island is horrible. What do they do to survive it? R&R! More drama is to come like Daley yelling, Melissa rebeling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I dont own anything but the plot.

"Man, it's hot today," Melissa said as she sat down next to Jackson. "Yea. I wish we have a way to cool off," he said, taking off his shirt.

"We do."

"Okay genius, what is it."

"The ocean!"

"No way!"

"And why not?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I'm one of your best friends. You really think I'm gonna laugh?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you anyways. I can't swim."

"Are you sersious?! What about just going in to cool off?"

"My dad drown my mom in a pool and my sister drown in an ocean by herself. I'm over that thought, I want to learn now but I can't find a person I'm willing to trust enough."

"Get up."

"What."

"Get up. Two words. Easy."

"Why?"

"You are going swimming."

"No way. I don't even have swimming trunks."

"So. Go in your underwear," she said, taking off her shirt and pants, revealing a string bikini, making it hard for him to resist.

"Okay."

Tell me if you like. Ill update when I find time.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's first?" asked Jackson standing on the beach.

"First, you get in the water," said Melissa, coming out of the water to drag Jackson in.

"Cold," he said, upon getting in the water.

"Yea, that's kinda the point. Instead of roasting in the hot sun, we freeze in the cold water," said Melissa, going underwater and coming up ten yards away from him, "Walk to where I am."

"Okay," he said beginning to walk, a little afraid, "It's getting deep."

"Just keep walking. When the floor is to deep, float," said Melissa.

"If I keep walking, I'll be underwater," he told her, not knowing how to float.

"Go on your back and float," said Melissa, and twenty seconds later she couldn't she him.

She went underwater and began swimming furiously fast toward where he was. Then she saw him. Pulling him over water with her, Melissa realized that he was unconscious. _'Omigosh. I hope he's okay. Last time I teach someone swimming like this,' Melissa thought as she swam and dragged him to shore._

Melissa sat there for half an hour trying to get him to wake up. He was breathing, then the next time she look at him he wasn't. Pulse was the first word that came into her head. Surely enough, he had a strong pulse but no air. CPR was the next thing that came into her head. Press three times on the chest and breath air into the mouth. She repeated the process three times before he regained his breath. On the down side, he was still unconscious.

Half an hour later.

Boom. Jackson sat up coughing. "Well, that was fun," he said. "Sorry," Melissa said. "Hey, its not you're fault. I should've asked for help," he said, putting his sandy arm around her. "I thought if that's how I taught my sister to swim, you'd be able to do it to," Melissa said, thankful he was okay and wasn't mad at her. "Thanks. I feel so much better knowing a little girl could do that and I almost drown trying to," he said, sarcastically. Melissa laughed. "Thanks for saving me," he said. "What?" Melissa asked, in a confused tone. She know she pelled him out of the water and performed CPR, but if he was unconscious, how did he know. "The CPR. If was out cold, but I could still feel what was going on. I just couldn't move. When I couldn't breathe, I felt my chest tighten up and I was sure that was the end. Then I felt hands on my chest, pressing down and I knew you wouldn't let me die," Jackson explained. "Oh," Melissa said, turning her head blushing. Jackson turned her head and kissed her.

Review. Next chapter more characters more drama. If I get reviews I could put up another chapter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

And he turned her head and kissed her.

She broke away.

"You know, that's not how you usually repay someone for saving your life," said Melissa.

"I know, but I like you and I hope you still like me," said Jackson.

"Hey, your in luck. I still like you. But, what about Taylor?" replied Melissa.

"Me and Taylor talked yesterday. I told her that I thought I liked her as more than a friend, but no. I really like you, Mel," said Jackson, his face only three inches from her own.

"But why me? Taylor is rich, thin, pretty, and a girly-girl," said Melissa.

"But Taylor doesn't care. I care about her. If Ian were to die, I would be upset. I don't really know him, but he went out there to look for rescue to help us. If Ian were to die, I don't think Taylor would care. All she cares about are looks and possessions. I mean, she played your video diary for the whole island to hear, just because you burned a small part of her shirt," said Jackson, seeing the look on Melissa's face when he mentioned the video diary incident, he quickly said, "Sorry. I thought that you would be over it. Mel, I like you, you like me, Taylor's stupidity and obsession for material possessions got us here."

"I am over it, I just don't like talking about it," said Melissa.

"Mel, don't ever let anybody make you feel like they're better than you and don't ever compare yourself to Taylor. Your hot, your thin, selfless and I like that better than rich. Who says I like girly-girls? I don't categorize like that. If they like pink, fine," said Jackson, holding Melissa's hand.

"Thanks. Do you know how to skateboard?" asked Melissa.

"No, you?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah," said Melissa, surprised someone like Jackson didn't know how to skateboard.

"See that's what I love about you. You're diverse," said Jackson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews. Melissa rebels and Daley yells and other character in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Later

"Did you guys go swimming?" Daley asked, upon the arrival of two wet, dripping bodies at camp.

"No, we went ice skating. Yeah, we went swimming," replied Jackson with a little attitude.

"Are you kidding?! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" exploded Daley.

"Chill. It's only swimming and the water's amazing. You've gotta try it," said Melissa. She was always clam, but she never answered anyone back. Unless, she thought that something wasn't fair, or in this case, someone was way over-reacting.

"Chill? Chill?! You guys were supposed to be working! Not having fun! This isn't a vacation," screamed Daley.

"Day, stop," said Lex tugging at her shirt.

"Daley, we were just relaxing. Calm down. And go yell at Eric and Taylor, they're not doing anything," Jackson said.

"Daley, chill! We did our jobs! And no fun?! What's that about? We get this isn't a vacation, but relaxing and having fun we can still do!" yelled Melissa.

"Excuse me?! I am the leader here! So you have to follow my rules! New rule- just work, no relaxing or breaks unless you get my permission!" Daley shot back, loudly.

"Yeah, right! Screw you!" said Melissa, walking away. Jackson glared at Daley and followed Melissa.

"That new rule, no way. I agree with Melissa, for the first time since third grade," said Eric, parting, but in a different direction.

"I agree with Eric's first smart comment. Eric, wait up!" said Taylor, and with that she left.

"Day, that was harsh," said Lex.

"Are you kidding? Did you hear them?" shot back Daley, red in the face from yelling.

"That wasn't fair. They just wanted to have some fun. Melissa does her job and whatever's leftover and Jackson fishes and does so much cutting and dragging wood back to camp, it's physical abuse to his body. I hate to say this, but all you do is ration and boss people around," Nathan told her gently.

"Day, Nathan's right. They work the most and the hardest. Melissa evens lugs water and charges batteries when Eric and Taylor don't. You really should have yelled at Eric and Taylor for never doing there jobs," said Lex, quietly in fear of making her angry.

"And that rule, it's stupid. I mean, your turning into a dicatater," said Nathan, before he and Lex walked away.

With Jackson and Melissa

"What was that back there?" asked Jackson. He and Melissa were sitting on the ground, Jackson leaned against a tree and Melissa, head on his lap.

"Did you hear her? I mean, that's cruel. We finished our jobs, we're allowed to relax?" she said.

"Yeah. I was impressed by your attitude," he said

Sorry, its so short

read my oneshot when it was me

probation vialotion 2morrow.

sorry for the wait


End file.
